Gabriella's Turn
by asiaaanx
Summary: Everyone knows Troy and Sharpay's story. Now this was my turn.


_Yes I'm alive. No need to call 911._

_So this is a new oneshot of course. It's something new for me, so I hope you all like it. (: It's short and to the point. I just wanted to get something done for Fanfiction since I've missed this site so much. (:_

_Also, I am losing some interest in some of my stories. /: So some of them I may not be updating in like... well... **FOREVER**. But you can still read them and maybe continue it as your own if you'd like? (: I just really do like oneshots a lot better. Not much expectation is wanted. _

_Well anyways, R&R for me, please. I beg you. (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (including High School Musical or the characters) except the plot.**

* * *

I walked about the small courtyard at East High School. Today was graduation and I officially just became a college freshman. Wow, no idea high school would get on this quickly. Things have happened in such a blur that my mind is still blown away by it. Good things have happened to me that came crashing down to an awful ending that scarred my heart. But I've learned to get over them. My high school life was something that I'll treasure forever. The people that have shared their parts in my life have meant the world to me. It's hard parting from them all of a sudden.

As I walk around the grassy courtyard, I see the two people that have affected my life the most: Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. My head cocks to the side as I see them sitting together under a tree, cuddling, giggling, and kissing. It was everything that Troy and I used to be. That was until he told me that he's been in love with Sharpay all along and couldn't stand not being with her.

I had been so heartbroken when he told me. It was the first day of school when this happened. After that wonderful summer we spent together. I guess it really didn't mean anything to him. I was so in love with him that I thought there was nothing that could tear us apart or end our relationship. I knew Sharpay had liked him, and I thought Troy didn't have any feelings for her. At least that's what he told me. How stupid was I? I actually believed him.

Anyways, after a few days of being single, I found out from my best friend, Taylor, that Troy and Sharpay had already begun to go out. My heart broke even more after that. Everywhere I went in East High, and I do mean everywhere, it was all about Troy and Sharpay. The way people talked about them… it was like world peace had happened. It sickened me to no end.

I remember seeing the two of them by Sharpay's custom made locker, laughing and kissing. It made my heart break into tiny pieces, as if it weren't happening already. The worst part was that I could feel it. I don't know whether they knew I was there or they just flat out didn't pay attention to anything around them, but I just couldn't stand the fact that the guy that I fell in love with fell for the girl who spent most of my time at East High trying to break us apart.

Troy had tried to console things between us one day, with Sharpay right by his side. She gave me this smile that was so genuine that I had to make myself believe that it was fake. I was so jealous that day. From the corner of my eye, I could see that they were holding hands, and they were both smiling at me like it was Christmas Day. The only thing that made it worse for me was the way Sharpay looked. Sharpay Evans is the only girl I know – and I'm pretty sure the only girl I'll _ever _know – that always looked good no matter what. I remember that day perfectly.

She was wearing a pink skirt covered in fringes that swayed in rhythm to her hips. Matched with it was a white, see-through blouse that showed off her chest. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in a blonde mass of thickness. Sharpay and I are the same height but that day her two inch, pink boots gave her a boost.

I remember thinking, "Oh my God. No wonder Troy picked her over me. She's fucking gorgeous." And she forever will be.

He had apologized if he hurt me. And yes he really did. But I never told him that. I will never tell him that. I don't ever plan to. A guy that had the guts to dump me for the girl he truly loves just doesn't get the right to know how much he had hurt the girl he dumped. And so on that day that he apologized, I had simply told him, "It's alright. I'm fine. You have fun with her." And I walked away with teary eyes.

I never looked back on that day, until now that is. Seeing them happy brings back too many memories that make my stomach fill with butterflies and the heartache that came along with it. I'm happy for both of them. How could I not be? They do seem like the perfect couple. But I know deep inside of me, I still want Troy to be mine. Is that how it is with first loves? Or is it that he was _my _first love and he dumped me? I don't even know now.

So not wanting to bring any more bad memories into my head, I walk away from Troy and Sharpay. All I want now is a better future for me.

Everyone already knows Troy and Sharpay's story. Now this was my turn.


End file.
